The present invention relates generally to roaster ovens, and, more particularly, to a roaster oven having a lid with a hinged portion that can be opened without removal of the lid.
Roaster ovens are generally well known and are typically used for the cooking of foodstuffs therein. Such roaster ovens typically include a base having an interior compartment and a heating element for the heating of the interior compartment. Typically, the roaster oven has a removable lid for the covering of the interior compartment in order to retain heat and moisture.
When tending to or serving the foodstuffs, the removable lid must be completely removed from the base and placed on a surface, such as a countertop, a tabletop, or the like. Depending on the amount of time the lid was covering the roaster oven during cooking of the foodstuffs, the lid can become hot and condensation can form on an inside surface thereof. Additionally, the inside surface of the lid generally collects spattered foodstuffs and/or other foodstuff residue. When set on a surface, the heated condensation and foodstuff residue tends to drip off of the lid and collect on the surface, making it necessary to clean up the pooled liquid and foodstuff residue from the surface. Depending on the surface, such a pooling of liquid and foodstuff residue could potentially cause damage thereto.
For this reason, it would be desirable to have a roaster oven with a lid having a portion that can be opened in order to gain access to the interior of the roaster oven without having to remove the entire lid from the oven base. In this way, additional cleanup of and/or damage to surfaces can be avoided.